cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
One small step for Mr Cow2, one giant leap for penguin kind!
Plot Gary sends Mr Cow2 into space so he wouldn't mess up Rookie`s first date with Cadence. Now Mr Cow2 must explore the cosmos while trying to find a power source to get back to earth. Transcript We see PH,Gary and Aunt Artic having a coffee break in the epf. Rookie rushes in *Rookie:Guys! I just got a text from Cadence saying that we can have our first date today! *PH:Congratulations! *Rookie:I can't think of even one way this could go wrong! (The big grin on his face fades) I just thought of one reason that it could go wrong. *Gary:what is it? *Rookie:Two words, however, one name: Mr Cow2. *Gary:How could he mess that up? *Rookie:Well if i had a nickel for everytime Mr Cow2 has been a third wheell,i`d be a gazillionare! *Gary:True. *Aunt Artic:Well,why don`t you ask nicely. *Gary:He tryed that before.But he just got thrown into a cave and beaten up mercesly. *Rookie:I don`t want anything bad to happen to Mr Cow2.But i don`t want him as a third wheel everytime we do somthing.At least not ''EVERY ''time.Sometimes he`s pretty cool!But since he hates me,he`ll kill me if he finds out were dating eachother. *Aunt Artic:Gary will think of somthing!He`s so smart! *Gary(blushes):Awwww,shucks!Thanks!And i have the perfect idea! Transition to where Gary has just fineshd building a giant rocket ship. *Rookie:So,what you gonna do? *Gary:Just watch.(Rookie and Gary run into the bushes) *Mr Cow2(walking on-screen):Allright Gary,me and ferral are-Oooh,Fruit Cake!Wow,A lot of Fruit Cakes!(Foolows the trail and leads into the giant rocket.Cut to Gary pressing a button on a remote.The doors close and Mr Cow2 is trapped inside.)What the-Help me!Someone help me!!!(The rocket launches into space) *Rookie:WHAT THE HECK MAN!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!? *Gary:You said you didn`t want him to be a third wheel on your date so i launched him into space! *Rookie:Without my agreement!!!??? *Gary:Relax,he`s just gonna float around in space for all eternity.No biggie! *Rookie:NO BIGGIE!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?THAT IS DEFFINITLY WHAT WE CALL A BIGGIE!!!!!!!!!! *Cadence:Hey Rookie! *Rookie:Oh darn!(hides in bushes) *Cadence:What are you doing in the bushes,silly billy? *Rookie:Uh,hi Cadence. *Cadence:You ready for our date? *Rookie:More than ever!t`s just that,uh... *Gary:It`s just that i forgot that i had to talk to Mr Cow2 and Rookie was reminding me.Thanks buddy. *Rookie:I did?I mean,I did!C`mon lets go!Gary,your the man of the hour.Make sure he dosn`t get a single scratch. Mr Cow2 is now in space *Mr Cow2:I AM SO GOING TO KILL ROOKIE WHEN I GET BACK!!That is, if i EVER get back. Now all i have to do is.. *PC:rocket out of fuel *Mr Cow2:STUPID MODERN TECHNOLOGY! *Alien:₡₰₯ *Mr Cow2:What? *Alien:Sorry. In other words, my name is Mark.Nice to meet you and i want to suck your brain out through a bendy straw. *Mr Cow2:Dude.Your using a bendy straw. *Mark:You're not afraid of me?Or my bendy straws? *Mr Cow2:Just tell me where the nearest power source is. *Mark:8 galaxies away. *Mr Cow2:Thanks.I just hope I don't run out of air *Mark:No problem brah!You'll be just fine! TBC Category:Season 1